Burn
by ShadowofaHeart
Summary: Into the depths of the earth, where lava rises up, two Kagamines dare to plunge into the volcano. Will they make it? Or will they burn? Rin/Len


_**Burn**_

Len Kagamine jumped off of the melting rock cliff and onto another, sturdier one. Only a small distance lay between him and a lake of boiling lava. He pressed himself against the volcano's rock wall, trying to steady himself and catch his breath. Smoke rose into the night sky above him, out of the circular opening he had come into there by.

He had golden blonde hair pulled into a messy ponytail, and blue eyes. He wore a white flame-resistant suit that could take any type of heat, at any degree. His boots and gloves were also part of the suit, and white headphones protected his ears. His face, however, was not covered, and the suit, though helpful in not letting him burn to a crisp, made him feel even hotter. Sweat gathered on his brow as he panted.

Behind him, Rin Kagamine – no relation whatsoever – was diving onto a cliff nearby his. She had golden hair and azure eyes as well, and she too wore a white suit. Instead of the headphones, she wore a big white bow on her head. Len rolled his eyes at the thing. With her luck, it'd catch on fire.

Rin grinned toothily at him, flashing him a thumbs-up. He only shook his head at her, a smile overtaking his face.

"How's the weather over there?" she yelled to be heard over the lava.

"Hot," he replied. "Why couldn't we have gone to the Arctic?"

She giggled. "You can save the polar bears later!" she joked. Suddenly, her eyes took on a mischievous glint. "Hey, I bet I can go down farther than you!"

Len grinned, chuckling. "You're on!"

"On three! ...Three!" Rin took off, leaping down to the nearest precipice under her. Len was right after her, laughing as much as she. The lower they got, the hotter it got, and more unstable. Rocks began to fall from above them into the fiery pit of lava, destroying potential juts of rock on their way.

Len had managed to get ahead, falling farther than Rin dared to. She was on his tail, though, and catching. He looked back to see how close she was, and he froze as he saw it.

Rin stood on the cliff behind him, panting. She grinned at him wearily, waving, oblivious to what he saw. He could only watch, wide-eyed, as a large boulder crashed down the side of the volcano, heading straight for her.

Snapping out of it, Len jumped over to her cliff, confusing her. The boulder gained speed, sending small rock debris falling on them. He ran as fast as he could, then pushed her out of the way of the boulder.

It landed where Rin had been standing mere seconds before, then the cliff cracked, and most fell off with the rock. It landed with a splash in the lava, sending jets of boiling liquid into the air. Once the debris cleared, Rin opened her eyes.

In the process of pushing her out of the way, Len had pinned her against the wall. His forehead leaned on hers, his body pressed against her, and his hot breath brushed against her lips. A blush painted her cheeks a light pink, and her blue eyes gazed at him curiously.

"L-Len...?" she squeaked. Len looked away, blood rushing to his face.

"I-I..." He frowned, then turned back to her, an incomprehensible emotion in his eyes. She opened her mouth to question him, but as she did, Len pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Slowly she relaxed, sliding her arms around his neck, letting her eyes slip closed, and kissing him back.

Suddenly he pulled away, avoiding her gaze on his beetroot red face. "Sorry..." he mumbled. Len met her eyes, then took a step backwards. Rin reached out for him as he continued to back away, her calls becoming screams.

"No! Len!" She watched, helpless, as he tumbled into the lava. Tears gathered in her eyes as his body burnt into nothing, leaving the suit empty. She fell to her knees, sobs overtaking her. "Len..."

**GAME OVER**

**Rin Wins!**

Len and Rin pulled off their virtual reality helmets, blinking as their eyes adjusted to the light. They sat in the middle of a blank white room, perfect for their games. Len immediately stood up and headed for the door, Rin right behind him. She grabbed his wrist before he could leave, pulling him back to her. They stared at each other, before Rin exploded.

"What was that?!"

"...I was hungry, so I thought I'd let you win."

Rin raised her eyebrow, putting her hands on her hips. "Oh, really? And that suicide had nothing to do with that... that kiss?" A blush crept onto his face, confirming her suspicions. She sighed. "So... you like me?"

His blush darkened, and he nodded, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. She scowled and punched his shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Rin suddenly smiled and hugged him close. "...I like you too."

Len returned her embrace, kissing the top of her head. "...You wanna play again?"


End file.
